nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dementlieu
Landscape Often described as the cultural heart of the core, the city of Port-à-Lucine makes the highest achievement of art, sculpture, music, and writing to be found. Some see this as proof of Dementalieuse sophistication, others see it as a waste of coin. Roads here are paved and well maintained for faster travel and usually lined with trees. Gentle rolling plains are prevalent throughout Dementlieu, with farmland to the east along Falkovnia's border. Closer to the coast the land gives way to scattered temperate forests and the occasional orchard. By the coast trees are replaced with low sparse shrubs. Dementlieuse coast is comprised of sand dunes and beaches, with numerous coves and bays. The Musarde river meanders along the eastern edge of Dementlieu, forming a natural barrier to the Falkovnian army, especially since there is only one major bridge crossing, small wooden bridges and ferries, serve elsewhere. Flooding happens often along the Musarde providing fertile soil for farmers A collection of lakes known as Boite de Bijou, or Jewel Box, are found on either side of the Musarde. Their name comes from the multitude of tints that can be seen in the waters, especially at sunrise or sunset. Rumour has that the most spectacular pools have rejuvenation properties, which naturally attracts nobles. The climate in Dementlieu is mostly stable all year round, occasional light snow in winter, and few uncomfortably hot days in summer, rain is frequent in spring and autumn. Law The Lady-Governor, Hélène DuSuis, is advised by a five-member Council of Brilliance in the capital city of Port-à-Lucine. Dementlieu's aristocratic society is extremely complex, and even though feudalism was dissolved long ago, true power is still held by the wealthy nobility. Dementlieu's nobles elect the lord-governor for life, but it is possible for them to depose her and elect a new lord-governor if they are dissatisfied with the current one. While the lord-governor is free to select her own advisers for the Council of Brilliance, the nobility often firmly suggests proper candidates for the position. The lord-governor's duties include writing and enforcing laws, promoting the arts, administrating the realm's public institutions, appointing criminal judges and civil magistrates, and personally adjudicating important trials. Each settlement has a militia organized by the lord-governor through voluntary conscription, and many nobles have their own personal retinues of guards. Port-à-Lucine also has the added protection of Alanik Ray, a world-famous master detective who often lends his skills to the city's watch. Dementlieu's aristocracy has a tradition of providing for the needy through an extensive network of food distribution and housing and a literacy program for even the poorest of children. Despite all of this, however, Dementlieu's lower classes are still mired in desperate poverty and crime, and the nobles believe that their benevolence allows them to exploit the poor as they see fit. Population Education is an important part of bringing up any child in Dementlieu, basic schooling is provided for all young children no matter how poor. wealthy families though often pay for their children to attend boarding schools for further education. Marriage among nobles is more a matter of politics than love, thus, few nobles are without a dirty little secret hanging over them. The nobility fund basic food and housing for the unemployed, a fact that is often cited as proof of civil advancement. But the hard dry bread, watery gruel. and overcrowded tenements suggest that only the absolute minimum required to prevent another rebellion is provided, unsurprisingly the lower classes still find discontent growing. Art in all its forms is respected, most rich families consider it normal for a child to spend a year in artistic expression after finishing education, most amount to nothing. Among the poor art is seen as the only way to get rich, with parents willing to forgo a meal to pay for lessons in dance or song for their children Appearance Most Dementlieuse are similar in appearance to the Mordentish, in the city though a wide array of nationalities can be found. Dementlieuse are generally, tall, slim, and athletic, with pale to olive skin, which is often hidden behind whitening make-up. Eye colour is varied, and hair is usually blonde or brown, with rare occurrences of auburn. Men generally have short hair with a beard of moustache. Women grow long hair curled in elaborate styles if rich, or a simple braid if common. Attitude to Magic Arcane Arcane magic is generally dismissed as an eccentric interest of little value to modern culture. Magic is most apparent in street entertainment, these magical street entertainers, or legerdemain, are not regarded as true artistic expression, but nevertheless retain a strong presence. The university of Dementlieu contains the one small pocket of respectable magical study, its Guignot museum has managed to establish a significant collection of magical treasures. Arcane magic here is studied in depth but along esoteric lines, apparently failing to view it as a source of significant power. Necromancy is strictly forbidden. Divine The healing aspects of divine magic are more readily accepted, with other more 'vulgar' divine magic rarely seen. Attitudes to Others Of particular note is the treaty of four towers, a plan devised by Josephine Chantreaux. The treaty is a mutual defence pact between the domains of Borca, Richemulot, Mordent, and Dementlieu in order to protect all four from the aggressions of Falkovnia. Dementlieu's people and government fear Falkovnia, as much as they rely on it for food. Many laws have been devised to reduce the risk of any conflict, for example. Falkovnian refugee's are banned from entering any public building. Many Dementlieuse nobility consider Lamordians boring, as Lamordia, despite being as technologically advanced, has failed to adopt any of Dementlieuse culture. Dementlieu happily recognises Mordentish people as one of their own all the while pitying them for their 'lack of success' and their 'backward ways'. The Mordentish are usually upset by this. The Dementlieuse feel some degree of familiarity with Richemulot, but often mock Richemuloise fashion as 'hopelessly out of date'. Names '-Dementlieuse Male Names': Alphonse, André, Antoine, Bernard, Bertrand, Bruno, Claude, Donatien, Étienne, Florian, François, Frederic, Gaston, Georges, Gerard, Gilles, Guy, Henri, Hervé, Hubert, Jacques, Jean, Jean Pierre, Jean-Claude, Jean-Francois, Jean-Paul, Laurent, Louis, Luc, Lucien, Mathieu, Michel, Olivier, Pascal, Phillippe, Pierre, Raoul, Remy, Renard, René, Serge, Thibault, Thierry, Valère '-Dementlieuse Female Names: '''Adélaïde, Adéle, Adrienne, Aimée, Amélie, Antoinette, Avril, Bernadette, Blaise, Brigitte, Camille, Celeste, Chantal, Charlotte, Clarisse, Claudette, Corinne, Danielle, Désirée, Dominique, Éloise, Emmanuelle, Evelyne, Francoise, Genevieve, Giselle, Isabelle, Jacqueline, Jeanne, Joan, Joséphine, Josette, Karine, Lucienne, Marie, Marie-Laure, Mirielle, Monique, Nathalie, Nichole, Regine, Rolande, Sabine, Solange, Sophie, Sylvie, Tatienne, Therese, Valerie, Vivienne, Yvonne, Zoé '-Dementlieuse Surnames:''' Alard, Anciaux, Arguelles, Barbier, Baudelaire, Beauregard, Bordeaux, Bouchet, Brosseau, Camus, Carbonneau, Chaboteaux, Chevalier, Clemenceau, Clouseau, Coulette, d'Aubec, d'Espivant, Daumier, De La Brosse, De La Chaize, De Lavergne, De Leon, De Masse, De Thibault, Delaroux, Deneuve, Deschamps, Destine, Du Plat, Dupin, Durand, Favreau, Flaubert, Foucault, Garnier, Gatteux, Gauthier, Gillette, Goulet, Grignon, Jean-Aubry, Jeune, La Berche, La Rochenoire, Labourdette, Lacroix, Lambert, Laporte, Larroquette, Laurier, Lavigne, Le Jeune, Le Marquand, Le Nôtre, L'Heureux, Marceau, Martineau, Moreau, Pepin, Pichot, Poiret, Quilleboeuf, Renault, Roche, Simoneau, Soulette, Thibedeaux, Tourette, Voltaire Religion The most notable site in Port-à-Lucine is the ruined cathedral, Ste Mère-des-Larmes, or Sainted Mother of Tears. For most, faith is not a significant part of daily lives, and it is uncommon to see people visiting churches or discussing them. Among the nobility strong faith is even seen as a sign of weakness. The poor find greater solace in the church in but usually in times of need or despair. The Ezrites here spend more time studying what they find in the ruins, and other topics like numerology. They spend little time seeking or preaching to new followers. The most common reason anyone visits Ste Mère-des-Larmes is to seek succour from the stained glass window which depicts Ezra and reads, “Cry no more, for I will cry for you.” The faithful say that by praying to the icon Ezra may take the supplicants sorrows. Those of impure heart or motive may find sorrows unleashed upon them, however. The small population of Halan witches mostly run hospices in Port-à-Lucine and Chateaufaux. Although few actually follow their faith, the hospices provide much needed care for the poor and so have respect amongst the lower classes. The rest of Dementlieu pays little attention to them. Appendix See also: * Dementlieu Category:Domains of Dread in POTM